PLEASE, COME BACK
by TRASHiNiMA
Summary: C'est difficile de se rendre compte de nos sentiments. Souvent, on en prend conscience trop tard. [OS] [MxM] [EN CORRECTION]


**Hello ! Comment allez-vous? Ah, ah, je viens de retrouver cette fan fic que j'avais écris en 2013. Oui. Depuis je pensais l'avoir perdu mais non. Je l'ai retrouvé et corrigé. Bon, faut dire que en 2013 j'avais 14/15 ans alors c'est ... TRÈS BEAUCOUP NIAIS. Mais bon, à vous de juger !**

 **On se retrouve plus bas et bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Please, come back.**  
 **PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

Rin comme à son habitude , trainait dans l'établissement de La Croix Vraie cherchant un peu d'ombre sous ce soleil de plomb qui lui faisait tirer une tête déplaisante pour certains. Le garçon finit par sourire en remuant la queue fébrilement car devant lui , se tenait un imposant garçon aux allures de Punk.

\- Ryuji , c'est drôle de te voir ici .. tu n'es pas avec Shima et Konekomaru ?  
\- Tch , Okumura-sensei m'envoie te donner les cours que tu as séché étant donné qu'il ne sera pas la pendant une semaine , il me demande aussi de te faire-faire tes devoirs après les cours de Shura-sensei , rétorqua sèchement le garçon.  
\- Bon ! Putain tu aurais pu t'abstenir , j'ai des choses à faire le soir moi ! Bâtard d'binoclard …. Tu … Rin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase , que l'autre lui colla la feuille sur la bouche.  
\- Tais-toi et vas réviser le cancre , à ce train là .. tu ne battras jamais Satan.  
\- Argh ! Encore avec ça ?! Le garçon aux cheveux de jais leva son poing pour frapper son rivale mais celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et rapprocha son nez du noiraud.  
\- Oups , c'est vraie , il ne faut pas énerver le Fils de Satan voyons.  
\- Hein ?! Espèce de … Arrête avec ça , tout de suite ! Celui qui vaincra Satan , ce sera moi ! Toi , tu n'es encore qu'un gamin !  
\- Excuse-moi ?! On à le même âge je te signales ! Tch , tu me gonfles à plus tard.

Le petit demi-démon , la queue basse se retourna et quitta l'espace ou quelques secondes plus tôt , si Okumura avait été plus irrité , aurait frapper le punk. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait mais quoi ? Il mit la main sur son cœur et senti une pulsion qui lui traversa l'échine et descendit jusqu'à la base de sa queue démoniaque.

\- Putain .. qu'es-ce que j'ai ? Je me sens .. ARGH BORDEL DE MERDE !

Il se mit une claque sonore, attirant l'attention de quelques élèves qui se retournèrent vers Rin qui parti en bougonnant dans sa barbe. Il ne voulait voir personnes , mais pourtant … quelque chose , ou plutôt quelqu'un tira la veste du garçon qui se retourna et ne vit personne mis à part , ce chien blanc qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien …

\- Mephisto ? Mais ...  
\- Rin , les cours d'exorcisme sont annulé aujourd'hui , va prévenir tout le monde .. qu'ils ne viennent pas en cours pour rien.  
\- D'accord …

Le petit démon rentra au dortoir , son frère n'y était pas et il pensa que Yukio avait été envoyé en mission par les soins de Méphisto.  
Il enleva ses chaussettes et pénétra dans la chambre plongé dans le noir puis se jeta dans le lit et soupira d'aise en blottissant son visage dans le cousin. Un long silence régna dans la pièce mais fut interrompu par le souffle rauque d'une autre personne.

\- Qui est la ? Oi ! J'déconnes pas ! Rin se redressa vivement en scrutant la salle , c'est dès lors qu'il aperçut des yeux marrons , un sourire éclatant , et d'un faible scintillement au niveaux des oreilles. BON ! Bordel , tu fous quoi ici ? Tu m'as fait peur !

-Alors , il en faut peu pour effrayer le fils de Satan ?  
\- N'im .. N'importe quoi ! J'ai été surpris , c'est tout .. enfin , ENFIN ! T'veux quoi ?  
\- Révisions , trancha l'adolescent qui se leva de la chaise où il était assis et lui jeta un sac en pleine figure avant de l'attraper par la queue et de le tirer vers le bureau. Tu as pris tellement de retard que je ne saurais pas par où commencer … alors , tu vas apprendre , par le commencement … Les tables de multiplications.  
\- ITE ITE ! Tire pas ma qu-AAHHH ! Putain , je te jure que je vais te buter. Les tables ? Hors de questions , je ne suis pas un idiot !  
\- Deux fois trois ?  
\- heu .. neuf ?

Ryuji regarda Rin et lui tapa sur les doigts avec une règle.

\- Faux , tu vois .. tu ne sais même pas la table de 2 .. Non mais je te jures …. Apprends tes tables et viens me voir après , idiot.  
\- N'importes quoi toi aussi , tu sais bien que je suis meilleur sur le terrain alors tu...  
\- C'est moi qui décides , bosses et tais-toi , ou tu préfères que .. j'appelle Shura-sensei ?  
\- Certainement pas ! Ok , ça va … putain.

Plutôt mourir que de se retrouver entre les mains de cette folle acharnée. Le jeune Okumura se mit à ré-apprendre les tables de multiplications qui n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir depuis. Remarque, les avait-il déjà apprise ? Sous le regard louche de Ryuji , Rin sentie monter en lui un malaise et le garçon se dandina sur sa chaise en pianotant sur la table fébrilement. Toujours en l'observant , Ryuji prit son mal en patience et attendu bien trois heures avant que le demi démon ne se décide a réciter la table deux, trois et quatre.

\- Bravo , il ne t'en reste plus que 5 à apprendre , mais .. attends , on va aller plus vite si je te donne des conseilles , regardes. Il prit la main de Rin et le contacte de la peau de Ryuji fit frisonner le jeune homme qui retira sa main un peu trop vite au goût du Punk. Quoi ? Je vais pas te manger tu sais ? Passons ..

De façon pédagogue , il lui expliqua quelque techniques pour retenir , sa main frôler parfois celle d'Okumura et ne fit pas attention aux rougeurs de l'adolescent. Après quelques heurs interminables qui mirent Ryuji quelques peu sur les nerfs , Rin n'en mené pas large lui aussi.

\- OUUUFFE ! Enfin terminé ! Ha ? .. Ryu..ji ?  
\- Okumura ? Tu rougis beaucoup .. c'est moi qui te rends comme ça ? Demanda t-il l'aire pensif , ses yeux plongeaient dans ceux de Rin.  
\- Mais .. qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines toi ? N'importes quoi .. Allé, les révisions sont finis tu peux partir, dégages d'ici, et merci, dit-il en fuyant l'autre du regard.  
\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sentimentale , mais .. sais-tu au moins pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'aider ? Rétorqua Ryuji en appuyant sa joue contre sa main qui était accoudée sur le bureau. Il lui lança un regard enjôleur suivit d'un sourire délicieusement charmeur. Pardon, quoi ? Charmeur ?  
\- Tu .. tu peux me dire ce que tu essaie de me dire ? Demanda Rin en fronçant le nez.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir plus, Ryuji attrapa le poignet de Rin et l'attira à lui.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne vois pas ? Okumura … Il approcha son visage de celui de Rin et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en le maintenant en place.

Okumura ouvrit de grand yeux et tenta de fuir en le repoussant, en vain , mais ces actions ne firent que l'exciter davantage et il décida de s'insinuer dans la bouche du démon, mais l'autre ne fut pas de cet avis et le repoussa violemment.

-ARRHH ! Mais stop tes connerie toi ! DEGAGE ! Je n'aime pas les hommes ! T'es dégueulasse, je me répéterai pas … SORS , d'ici !  
\- A ta guise Okmura , je suis désolé , a demain.  
\- Ouais ! C'est ça à demain !

Rin ferma la porte avec fracas et faillit même partir avec la poignet dans les mains, il s'assit au bord de son lit et fit le compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les jambes tremblantes, il passa ses doigts fins sur ses lèvres en repensant à celles qui avaient frôlé les siennes. Tant de virilités en un si court laps de temps, il bascula son corps en arrière et regarda le plafond en repensant au souffle chaud et tiède de Ryuji qui lui murmurait sensuellement à l'oreille. Il ferma les yeux et son esprit s'envola en pensant a des choses ero...

\- AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH NON NON NON NON ! JE SUIS PAS HOMO. JE SUIS PAS HOMOOOOOOO !  
\- C'est quoi un homo ?  
\- Oh ? Ku-kuro ? Je .. je suis désolé .. heu .. ben …  
\- Alors , Rin ? C'est quoi ? Questionna le matou qui s'assit sur le ventre d'Okumura.  
\- Un homo … c'est quelqu'un qui aimes une personne du même sexe, tu vois ? Du genre … toi tu es un mâle ? Bah .. c'est comme si tu tombais amoureux d'un mâle, c'est pareille pour les femelles.  
\- Vraiment ? Mais … comment font-ils pour s'accoupler alors ? Vous les humains, vous êtes vraiment bizarres !  
\- Enfin Kuro ! C'est quoi ces questions ? J'en sais rien moi, je suis pas homo justement !  
\- C'était juste une question comme ça .. en tout cas , je peux te dire que lorsque Bon t'as embrassé , ton odeur a changé. Tu sens la femelle en chaleur, mon nez ne me trompe pas ! Dit le félin tout fière de lui en secouant ses deux queues tandis que Rin secoua la siennes une fois de façon menaçante.  
\- Kuro ! Je te permets pas de me dire des choses comme ça ! C'est … Bizarre bon sang !Merde a la fin ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui avec moi ?!

Il se leva , furibond , et sortie de la chambre pour aller faire un tour histoire de se changer les idées , fort troublait par tants d'émotions. En effet , une choses étrange s'éveillait doucement dans le ventre du jeune exorciste , comme des crises d'angoisses qui l'empêchaient d'avancer. Il dut se résigner a s'asseoir et attendre que son mal passe puisqu'une voix féminine l'interpella , douce et gentille.

\- Riiiinnn ! Riiinnn ! Des bruits de sabots en bois se firent entendre , puis un cri aigu. KYAAAHHH !  
\- Mon dieu qu'elle idiote … Shiemi ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui .. merci .. pardon , ce sont de nouvelles chaussures , je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude tu sais …  
\- Bah … t'en fais pas , tu es maladroite avec ou sans chaussures , répondit gentiment Rin en la relevant. Tu rentrais chez toi ?  
\- Oui , en effet , je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici Rin .. d'ailleurs , tout à l'heur j'ai croisé Ryuji , il avait l'aire contrarié , il n'a rien voulut me dire … tu sais ce qu'il pourrait avoir ?

Ledit Rin tiqua au nom de son ami et un voile de panique traversa ses yeux avant de disparaître.

\- Heu … non .. Non ! Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui , ha , ha !  
\- Herm .. Rin .. ça va aller ? Tu es tout pâle … tu veux passer à la maison ?  
\- Ça ira ! J'ai .. d'autre chose a faire .. On se voit demain , allez à plus !  
\- Au revoir Okmura !

Le fils de Satan rentra chez lui , il ne fut pas surpris de constater que Kuro était partit faire sa ronde et ne rentrerait que sur les coups des deux heurse du matin. Il se déshabilla et profita qu'il n'y avait pas Yukio pour prendre son temps sous la douche. Sans le maniaque , il prendrait un malin plaisir à profiter d'une grande douche sans que son frère ne lui hurle dessus d'éteindre l'eau lorsqu'il se savonnait les cheveux. Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau et ses cheveux se plaquèrent sur son crâne , la douche était manifestement LE meilleur endroit pour réfléchir. Il laissa l'eau couler le long de son dos et colla son front contre le carrelage en se remémorant cet après-midi. Un baisé volé , un rapprochement physique , la sensation de pétales de rose sur ses lèvres , l'envie d'en avoir plus , beaucoup plus. L'eau coulant sur son cou , lui fit imaginer la douce caresse des lèvres , puis une sensation assez nouvelle le prit en bas du ventre. Il ferma les yeux et fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son membre qu'il masturba doucement. Il s'arracha des soupirs de bien être et accéléra la cadence en gémissant plus fort puis un mot lui vint a la bouche.

\- Ryuji ! Il stoppa toutes actions et ouvrit brusquement les yeux et serra les dents tellement fort qu'il crut que ses dents allaient se briser. Je .. je suis taré … putain ..

Il sortie de la douche et enfila juste un boxer avant d'aller se coucher , il prit sa queue dans ses mains et se chatouilla tristement le nez avec le duvet.

\- Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace … fantasmer sur une fille passe , mais pas sur cette enfoiré de Ryuji .. Non , surtout pas ! Je … Je suis un mec , que diront les autres ? Je suis sure que c'était une blague ! Bon ? Avoir une attirance pour .. moi ? Il est en avance sur le premier Avril ou quoi ce con, tsss … Il se redressa et hurla a pleins poumons , sachant pertinemment qu'il était seul. SI C'EST UNE BLAGUE , ELLE EST DE TRES MAUVAIS GOUTS !

 **Please, come back.**  
 **DEUXIEME PARTIE**

Une semaine c'était écoulée depuis cette soirée un peu mouvementé. Rin suivait les cours d'exorcisme , mais une chose assez inhabituel prit le jeune garçon par les tripes. Suguro n'était pas venu pendant une semaine , où était-il ? Pourquoi personnes ne réagissaient ?

Tout le monde étaient d'humeur taquine comme à leurs habitudes, ne remarquaient-ils pas que leurs amis n'était pas présent ?

\- Hey .. Shiemi .. tu ne sais pas où pourrait être Ryuji ?  
\- Herm .. je .. Non , je ne sais pas ...  
\- Mais … putain , et ça ne t'inquiète pas ? S'énerva l'adolescent qui se leva de sa chaise comme une furie. Vous m'avez l'aire bien calme hein ? Pourtant … ça fait une semaine que l'autre idiot n'est pas venu , ça ne vous inquiète pas ?!  
\- Rin , assis toi , ce n'est pas le moment de par...  
\- Ferme lù le binoclard ! Vous me cachez quelques choses hein ? Vous foutez pas de ma gueule !

Le cri de Rin fit frémir son jumeau qui remit ses lunette en place avant de baisser la tête , un peu honteux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait a dire.

\- Rin .. Suguro-kun , est partie de cet établissement , il y a une semaine.  
\- He... q-qu-quoi ?  
\- Il est partit , pour des raisons inconnues . Même Shima et Konekomaru ne savent pas. Ils font comme si de rien n'était , mais leur ami d'enfance leurs manque profondément. n'aggrave pas les choses , Rin. Assied toi , je reprends le cou...  
\- NON ! Il tapa son poing sur la table et celle-ci se brisa en deux sous le regard de Shiemi qui eut les larmes aux yeux. C'est impossible … Il n'est pas con a ce point quand même .. Il … Sa voie s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors qu'il se rua vers la porte de sortie.  
\- Rin ! Atten...  
\- Laisse tomber Shiemi , coupa Yukio qui ferma la porte.

Courant à vive allure à en perdre haleine , Rin se sentait très mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il absolument retrouver Ryuji ? Une angoisse horrible le prit et il se retint de toute ses forces de pleurer. Arrivant avec fracas dans le bureau de Mephisto , le jeune démon hurla sur son frère.

\- Donnes moi , le dossier de Ryuji !  
\- Oh ? Okumura ! Quel bonheur de te voir , entre , entre ! Répondit le grand démon en souriant , le dossier de Suguro-kun ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Je veux savoir où il est partit.  
\- Enfin Rin , en quoi ça t'intéresse ? Franchement … venir me déranger pour une raison aussi futile , tu manques vraiment pas de culot de plus … tu as séché le cours de Okumura Sensei ?  
\- J'ai autre chose à faire que de rester derrière un bureau ! Donne moi ce fichier , ou je casse tout ici !  
\- Oi .. Oi … o-i... petit frère , calme toi …  
\- Merci bien , ça m'évitera de chercher cent ans ..  
\- Alors .. Eins … zwei .. Drei ! Le démon fit apparaître une fiche et la tendit à l'adolescent qui déglutit péniblement.

Un long silence s'en suivit lorsque Rin plaqua la feuille sur la table de son frère ainé et partit en courant vers la sortie avant de le remercier.

\- Merci ! Dites à Yukio que je ne serai pas en cours pendant une semaine ! JA NE !  
\- Oku ! … Le principale soupira. A ta guise petit démon , mais … Amaimon surveille le.  
\- Bien .. Aniue , répondit le démon vert qui descendit du plafond et sauta à terre, un paquet de chips dans les mains. Je me demandes bien à quoi peut-il bien penser cet idiot ...

Ouvrant son armoire , Rin attrapa deux T-shirt , deux pantalons , ses sous-vêtements. Il rangea ensuite de quoi se laver dans son sac puis il attrapa sa veste noir qu'il enfila à la hâte. Son sac à dos prêts , il empoigna son katana et partit de la chambre en laissant celle-ci dans un état pitoyable , Yukio gueulerait surement mais Rin avait les idées ailleurs.

-Bon … Bon …. alors … ou dois-je aller déjà ? Ah , oui ! Direction l'aéroport pour la France !

 **[ … ]**

Le trajet fut long et interminable mais notre jeune exorciste qui finit par mettre pieds à terre dans un pays qu'il lui était complétement inconnu. Ne comprenant pas un mot de français , Rin devait se débrouiller .. seul. Mais , sachant que dans un aéroport il y avait des bilingue , il eu un espoir que quelqu'un puisse le renseigner.

\- Go … Gomenasai ! Je voudrais un renseignement ..  
\- Oh ? Japonais ? Vous savez que j'adore les sushi ? S'exclama une petite rousse aux yeux brillants , en quoi pourrais-je vous être utile ?  
\- Humph .. ça tombes bien vous parler japonais .. super … une aiguille en moins sous le pieds . Eh bien , je voudrais me rendre … ici , il lui tendis un papier qu'elle lut avant de sourire.  
\- Vous êtes un petit veinard a ce que je vois , c'est un site très recommandé pour les élèves de hauts niveaux ! Alors , laissez moi quelques secondes que je vous sortes un plan de l'imprimante , étant donné qu'il n'y a pas trop de monde je peux bien tuer le temps avec vous ,mm ?  
\- Heu … oui ..  
\- Alors , vous venez d'ou du Japon ?  
\- De Kyoto , répondit un Rin fatigué sur le point de perdre patience.  
\- Oh ! Je vois , je vois .. vous savez mon père est professeur de langues étrangères ! J'ai de suite voulut apprendre le Japonais , vous savez pourquoi ?  
\- Attendez … onegai , le papier .. le temps presse , je ne suis pas ici pour faire du tourisme je suis en mission , trancha l'adolescent qui devant tant d'excitation perdait de plus en plus le contrôle de lui même.  
\- Oh pardonnez moi .. voila , tenez , elle lui donna ce qu'il attendait depuis maintenant dix minutes puis recula avec un sourire fatigué.  
\- Je vous remercie ! Ja ne !

Rin quitta l'accueil presque en courant , la jeune femme avait été très pratique , elle avait tracé au stylo rouge sur sa carte de fortune , les trajets à suivre. Maintenant , ne manquait plus que cette question. Comment s'y rendre ? Il était devant les portes automatique et remarqua le mot Taxi sur une voiture. Il se précipita vers le véhicule et le chauffeur sortie , c'était un homme en costard , il avait une allure sympathique avec des yeux brillant.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi monsieur ? Mon véhicule est libre , mm ? L'interpellé ne comprit pas et ne répondit pas , il montra simplement sa carte au bonhomme qui hocha la tête.  
\- Pas français hein ? Allez montes , il l'invita a monter dans sa voiture en ouvrant la porte se faisant comprendre de Rin qui tendit sa carte en insistant bien sur le rond rouge. Yep , ne t'en fais pas je t'amène a bon port !

La fatigue rattrapa Rin qui s'était accoudé contre la portière , une pluie fine se mit a tomber lorsque la nuit dévora le paysage éclairé par le soleil quelques instants plus tôt.

Un pensée bête trotta dans la tête du garçon qui s'endormait peu à peu.  
\- Pourquoi ai-je fait tout cela pour lui .. ? Pourquoi je m'entêtes a vouloir le ramener .. ? Je … Je crois savoir maintenant .. Je ..

\- Hey ? Monsieur ?  
\- Eto … hm … hum ?  
\- Nous y sommes , je ne sais pas si tu me comprends … en anglais peut être ? Yo.. You can go ? Ouais ça doit être ça …  
\- Oh ? Déjà ? Répondit Rin qui se frotta les yeux en sortant de la voiture et prenant ses affaires. Oh .. Thanks You !  
\- No problem , héhé …  
\- Well , Good Bye !

Rin se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul lorsque le chauffeur partit , encore endormi , l'exorciste regarda sa carte froissé et put lire clairement sur la pancarte de cet établissement '' INTERNAT GARCONS ''.

-C'est ici … C'est ici … enfin , je le retrouve ! Maintenant , que faire ? Ils doivent dormir …  
attends une seconde , Ryuji se lève a 5h30 pour son jogging .. Il regarda sa montre qui affichait 4h50. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps , je vais .. m'asseoir là et attendre.

Il s'assit sous cette pluie fine et n'avait que pour seule protection les branches feuillue d'un platane , il rajusta sa veste et la ferma au maximum. Le temps lui parut long , terriblement long. Combien de temps c'était-il écoulé depuis ? Peut être .. c'était-il trompé ? Peut être Mephisto c'était-il tout simplement joué de lui. Perdant espoir à chaque secondes , Rin sentit son cœur se brisait en deux sur un échec sur toute la ligne et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il était seul dans un pays beaucoup trop loin de chez lui.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé une clef spéciale ? Il n'était pas un exorciste confirmé et ne pouvait donc pas avoir accès à un tel artefact.

-Je suis trop bête … je suis trop bête … ce con est partit , sans même dire au-revoir à ses amis … Moi je comprend, il doit me détester … J'suis le fils de Satan et j'suis une plaie ouverte pour lui … Mais ses amis ?

Voyant que personne ne sortirait de l'école , Rin se leva et prit le chemin inverse en se retournant plusieurs fois , mais personne n'en sortit. Une plainte déchirant scia le cœur en deux de Rin qui dut se faire violence pour avancer malgré ses jambes qui ne céssaient de trembler , la tête fixant le sol , Rin ne vit rien venir et il se retrouva au sol. Secouant la tête pour chasser de petites étoiles devants ses yeux.

\- Monsieur ? Ça va aller ? S'exclama l'auteur de la bousculade.  
\- Heu .. je crois enfin , relevant légèrement le visage , sa voie resta bloqué dans a gorge lorsqu'il se releva. B..C'est... …  
\- OKUMURA ! Mais .. Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!  
\- R-y-u-j-i …. je …... RYUJI !

L'émotion fut trop grande pour Rin qui se jeta dans les bras du garçon , ses larmes ne cessèrent de couler et il trempa le sweat de Bon qui le serra dans ses bras en appuyant son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Okumura , que viens tu faire ici … rétorqua t-il d'une voie blanche que l'émotion trahissait. Tu ne devrais pas être ici ..  
\- Je .. Je veux que tu rentres avec moi au Japon , Bon .. Ta place est là bas, avec tes amis, ta famille et … Et je ne supporte pas être loin de toi ..  
\- Loin de moi ?  
\- OUI ! J'ai appris … que lorsque tu es loin de moi je ne le supporte pas … Comme un vide que je n'arrive pas à combler, que …  
\- Tais-toi ...  
\- Pourquoi es-tu partit ? HEIN ?! POURQUOI ?! Tu voulais me faire culpabiliser ? C'est ça ? ENFOIRE !  
\- Non .. c'est ..

\- C'est quoi alors ?! Coupa t-il d'une voie que l'énervement rendait aigu.  
\- Après ce rejet , je ne pouvais plus te regarder en face , j'avais peur. Rin , je t'aime vraiment. Imagines , comme ça a été dure de partir parce que , je suis amoureux du Fils de Satan.  
\- Et t'es parti en France ? En France?! T'es complétement malade ! C'était pas une raison ! Parce que … BON ! BON ! Je t'aime ! Embrasse moi encore ! Je veux que tu sois amoureux de moi , que tu m'embrasses encore et encore ! Je veux sentir ta peau sur la mienne , ton souffle chaud sur mon cou … Je te veux pour moi seul … J'suis pas … J'suis pas Satan … Ryuji.

Le visage de Ryuji se décomposa , il se prit une gifle monumentale en recevant toute la douleur de Rin en pleine face. Sans réfléchir , il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rin trempées par ses larmes , puis il prit son visage fermement dans ses mains et sourit.

\- Je suis heureux que ce soit toi , Rin.

 **Please, come back.**  
 **TROISIEME PARTIE**

\- Alors comme ça , tu as fait tout ce chemin pour moi ?  
\- Ouais , je n'avais plus personnes à emmerder puis l'école est bien triste sans toi.  
\- Imbécile si je suis partit c'était pour ne plus voir ta gueule.  
-Ah , vraiment ? Merci bien , espèce de gorille de toute façon tu dois être mieux ici , restes-y ! Je me casse !

Assis sur le lit d'un hôtel , les deux compères se toisaient froidement. Rin était trempé jusqu'aux os. Il jeta la serviette sur sa tête et se leva comme une furie vers la sortie en bousculant Ryuji.

\- Tu devrais retourner à l'internat , ils doivent s'inquiéter pour toi maintenant. Je pars ce soir pour le Japon d'ici là , portes toi bien. J'suis content de voir que mes efforts n'ont servit à rien.  
\- Rin , le demi démon fit la sourde oreille , Rin … Rin , insista Ryuji .

Le démon qui allait partir fut retenu par une poigne de fer et se retrouva le dos plaqué contre la porte prisonnier dans les bras d'un Ryuji enflammé qui lui chuchota tout bas.

\- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? J'ai plus envie de te voir , alors tu vas me lâcher avant que je ne te broie les os un par un , rétorqua Rin d'un ton méchant qui tenta de le repousser.  
\- Impossible , même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas.  
\- Que ..

La voix de Rin se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis que les lèvres de Ryuji glissèrent au creux du cou du demi démon qui frissonna. Les mains de Rin agrippèrent le dos du plus grand alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le coté tandis que Bon léchait son cou en lui arrachant un cri de protestation.

\- Stop … B-Bon ..

L'autre ne répondit pas et prit les mains de Rin qu'il plaqua contre la porte au dessus de sa tête tout en lui faisant écarter un peux les jambes en y plaçant sa jambe au milieu de façon à exercer une légère pression sur son entre-jambes.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était impossible … Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu avant de pouvoir te toucher ? Tu te souviens ce que tu as dit tout à l'heur ?  
\- Je ..  
\- Tu as dit que tu voulais que je tombe amoureux de toi , hors c'est déjà le cas depuis pas mal de temps. Maintenant Rin , c'est a toi de tomber amoureux de moi.  
\- B-Bon-Hey ! Att-Aahh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ! Lâche ma queue !  
\- Je vais te faire miens Okumura , lâcha t-il en déboutonnant le haut de l'adolescent. Je ne te ferai pas de mal alors si tu veux que je m'arrête maintenant , dit le.

Pour toute réponse , Rin vint soupirer à l'oreille de son compagnon qui prit cela comme un feu vert. La chemise blanche du demi démon tomba au sol alors que Bon embrassait les épaules de Rin qui remua la queue de façon fébrile et se laissa allonger sur le lit en recouvrant ses yeux de ses avant bras alors qu'une paire de lèvre vinrent déposer des baisés sur son torse qui se soulevait de plus en plus vite de façon irrégulière , preuve de son excitation quelque peu grimpante. Il eut un mouvement de recule lorsque la main de Bon posé sur son ventre menaça de descendre jusqu'au bas ventre.

\- N-N-Non .. pas là … ne touche pas ici .. L'autre soupira avant de lâcher d'un ton taquin.  
\- Si c'est juste de la gène , je ne m'arrêterai pas , Rin …

Menant la parole aux gestes , Ryuji déboucla la ceinture d'Okumura qui senti son pantalon glisser sur ses hanches blanches accompagné d'une main moite qui vint agripper l'élastique de son caleçon. Un mélange de peur et d'exaltation prit le jeune exorciste d'assaut lorsque son dernier vêtement était sur le point d'être retiré. Bon posa sa main sur la bosse du caleçon et appuya très légèrement dessus afin d'entendre les gémissements de Rin qui n'eut comme réflexe que de serrer un peu plus les jambes. Cette action donna a Bon la possibilité de retirer le sous-vêtement de Rin qui , gêné comme tout avait viré au rouge pivoine.

\- Tu as peur ?  
\- N-Non .. pas vraiment ... Répliqua t-il d'une toute petite voie.  
\- C'est bien , parce que nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses , rajouta Ryuji qui avait saisie le membre de Rin.  
\- La-aah .. j'ai peur , soupira l'exorciste qui se sentait brûlant.  
\- Tiens donc , alors le fils de Satan aurait peur de certaines choses ?

\- Rah-ah … Ta gueule ..

Ryuji se pencha sur le corps de son amant et lui mordilla un téton qu'il prit plaisir à lécher goulument. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et regarda Rin d'une certaine façon qui le déconcerta. Tout en observant les traits fins du visage de son homologue , l'adolescent exerça des mouvements de masturbations sur le membre à demi dressé du plus jeune en faisant glisser sa main libre jusqu'à son orifice qu'il taquina en le caressant du bout des doigts sur une protestation de l'Okumura qui agitait la queue , surpris , que Bon touche cette partie de son corps avec amusement. Avec son majeur et son indexe qu'il avait prit soin d'humidifier quelques instants plus tôt , le plus âgé vint pénétrer l'intimité du plus jeune qui ouvrit de grands yeux en pensant au corps étrangers qui venaient d'effleurer ses parois internes qui se contractait par réflexes.

\- Ah .. c'est serré , détends toi Rin , tout va bien , le rassura Bon tout en bougeant ses doigts à l'intérieur.  
\- Ça fait mal putain , ça AH !  
\- Détends toi te j'te dis !

Il inséra ses doigts jusqu'à leurs limites et se penchait en avant afin de capturer la bouche de

l'adolescent et envahi de sa langue la cavité buccale tant convoitée. Leurs salives se mélangeaient et les bruits de sucions vinrent bientôt couvrir les halètement lourds des deux amants dans une mélodie terriblement excitante. Ryuji finit par se débarrasser de ses habits qui vinrent rejoindre ceux de Rin quelques centimètres plus bas.

\- Ca va aller .. chuchota t-il alors que Rin observait la longueur dure par l'excitation de son compagnon.

Rin eut le souffle coupé et se cambra lorsque que son membre gorgé de plaisir vint frotter involontairement celui de Ryuji qui soupira d'une voie rauque. L'adolescent se plaça juste au dessus de Rin et écarta les jambes de celui-ci en admirant la vue plus que tentatrice de ce corps magnifique entièrement soumis a lui seul. Puis, sans plus de paroles, il plaça son pénis à l'entré du jeune exorciste en entourant sa taille de ses jambes a la peau de lait et le pénétra d'un doucement. Il étouffa le cris déchirant de Rin en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes et ne pensait pas à sa propre douleur. Plissant les yeux , il attrapa péniblement la queue démoniaque du démon et lui lécha le lobe pour le concentrer sur autre chose que sur la douleur.

\- HUM ! Bouge je t'en pris ! R-Ryuji !

L'autre ne répondit pas et exécuta cela comme un ordre supplié , empoignant ses hanches , il se déplaça en lui en sentant ses parois internes se relâcher.

\- Bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Plus vite ! P-P-Plus fort !

Ses coups de reins devinrent plus profonds , plus brutaux , mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire au plus jeune qui hurlait son plaisir en affichant un visage érotique qui ne laissa pas son homologue indifférent.

\- Ne me donnes pas d'ordre quand tu as une tête aussi excitante , tu perds ta crédibilité idiot !

La raison de Ryuji se perdait dans les cris de Rin qu'il buvait avec un certain plaisir , sentant leurs ébats arriver à leurs paroxysme , il sentait qu'il frappait un point sensible en lui et laissa la passion balancer leurs corps qui s'épousèrent parfaitement alors que Rin poussa un cri gutturale :

\- AH-RYUJI !

Le visage de Bon changea d'expression alors qu'il poussait un cri de jouissance en se déversant en lui tandis que les parois internes du démon c'étaient contractée brusquement autour de son membre, envoyant notre punk au tapis qui s'effondra sur Rin. Il colla par la suite son visage dans le creux du cou de son homologue qui respirait encore haletant.

\- Ryuji …  
-Okumura .. ?  
\- Merci .. , rajouta le noiraud en souriant qui passa sa main dans la chevelure de son compagnon, tu es géniale …  
\- B-Bien sure que je suis géniale ...  
\- Tais toi, idiot …

Le souffle chaud qui couru dans la nuque de Rin le fit frissonner ce qui fit sourire de manière moqueuse Bon qui lui embrassa le creux de son cou humide.

\- Ce soir j'ai le droit de rêver , puisque tu es enfin avec moi , je n'attendais que toi.  
\- Me voilà , à tes cotés et tout à coups le monde est transformé.  
\- Tch , voilà le cancre qui essaie de sortir des phrases plus ou moins intelligentes .. quel drôle de matinée , trancha l'autre d'un ton railleur avec une pointe de moquerie.  
\- HEY !  
\- Rah , tais toi donc …

Bon glissa sur le coté puis posa sa mains sur la chevelure bleu de son homologue en souriant puis l'embrassa tendrement , un baisé que Rin , prit plaisir a rendre , sans objection.

\- Promets moi , de ne jamais me laisser Bon.  
\- J'te le promets , ma vie ,je ne la ferai jamais sans toi.  
\- On viendra à bout de Satan, ensemble.

* * *

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc fluffy ? J'ai presque honte de moi. Mais bon allé, c'est la fin de l'année et tout ... Ceci dit, ce sera peut-être la seule fan fic Ao No Exorcist. Désolé ... En attendant, une petite review? Ah, ah, allé._

 _La bise,_  
 _Tendresse et chocolat._


End file.
